


Home For The Holidays

by velvetjinx



Series: Home For The Holidays [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, alternative universe, chris is in IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: When Chris can't get home for Christmas, it feels like the end of the world, but his neighbour takes pity on him and invites him over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for that lovely anon who left an ask on my tumblr (I'm velvetjinx there too! Come say hi!) to tell me I should totally write some holiday Evanstan since I got past my writer's block. So here it is! If you're reading this, lovely anon, this is for you!

Chris trudged through the snow, cursing the thick white coating on the ground. He'd moved to LA to get _away_ from snow, but here he was, back in the north east like that was a good idea or something. He suddenly missed LA, which was weird, because he'd actually kind of hated it when he lived there, hence moving to New York three months previous. And he like New York. He did. 

He could really do without all the fucking snow, though. 

When he finally reached his apartment building, he tapped his boots on the doorframe to get the worst of the snow off of them before unlocking the door and traipsing inside, up the stairs to the third floor. All he could think about was getting out of his damp clothes and having a nice, long, hot shower...

"Hey, Chris!"

Chris looked up from where he was putting his key in the door to see his neighbour, Sebastian, coming out of his apartment. 

"Hey, Sebastian," he smiled. Chris liked Sebastian - he was a nice, friendly guy, who had helped Chris move in when he'd seen Chris struggling with all his crap, and then recommended the best places to get food - both fresh and take out. 

He was also stunningly hot, which didn't hurt, but Chris was crushing on him pretty bad. Gorgeous blue eyes; sharp, high cheekbones; a jawline you could cut yourself on...and right now he was sporting a small amount of stubble that Chris couldn't help but imagine brushing against his thighs. 

Maybe he'd have a _cold_ shower instead. 

"You just get back from work?" Sebastian asked, and Chris nodded. He was an IT assistant for a local accountancy firm; he'd always been pretty nerdy about computers, and so it was pretty much his dream job, especially as the accountants he worked for were pretty savvy about IT themselves and tended only to call when something was actually wrong. 

Chris knew Sebastian worked from home, but was a little fuzzy on the details. 

"You heading out?" he asked Sebastian, who nodded. 

"Yeah. Meeting a couple of friends to go ice skating at Bryant Park. Hey, you wanna come with?"

"Thanks, but no," Chris said with real regret. "I've had about enough of the snow as I can take for one day. Besides," he grinned, "I'm uncoordinated enough on my own two feet. Add ice and sharp skates into that and you're talking real carnage."

"Aw, okay," Sebastian laughed. "Not a fan of the wintry weather?"

"Not so much. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but nope."

"Wait, didn't you move here from LA?" Sebastian looked confused. 

"Uh, yeah, but I actually grew up just outside of Boston," Chris explained, and Sebastian grinned delightedly. 

"So you _are_ an east coast boy at heart!" Sebastian looked at his watch and cursed. "Shit, I've gotta go, I'm already late. Catch you later?"

"Later," Chris replied, letting himself into his apartment and closing the door firmly behind him. He definitely required a cold shower now. 

***

Okay, so he and Sebastian flirted a little bit sometimes. Or at least, Chris was flirting. Although Sebastian was a pretty open guy, Chris had never been good at picking up those kinds of signals unless they were pretty blatant, and if Sebastian was flirting it was pretty subtle, so. 

It didn't help that as well as being ridiculously hot, Sebastian also seemed like a genuinely nice guy. It made Chris want something more than just the really hot sex he was sure they'd have. 

Maybe when he got back from his parents' after the Christmas holidays he'd test the waters - maybe ask him out to dinner or something. But he was leaving in three days, on Christmas Eve, so there wasn't really any time now to start anything. 

Chris was really looking forward to going home. He loved Christmas - loved how his parents always decorated pretty much the whole house, loved spending time with his family, loved the whole excitement of it. He couldn't wait. 

The day before Christmas Eve, he saw Sebastian again as he was coming home from work. 

"You got any nice holiday plans?" Sebastian asked him casually, after they had greeted each other. 

"Going home to my parents' tomorrow," Chris smiled. "You?"

"Just having dinner with friends here. My mom and stepdad are in the south of France this year? I don't know, they travel a lot, so I'm spending the day cooking then eating it all."

Chris laughed. "Sounds like fun. Anyway, I'd better go in and pack, but have a good one!"

"You too, Chris."

***

Chris awoke the next morning to blizzard warnings. His flight wasn't until midday, and he really hoped that it wouldn't hit until after he was home. 

By the time he got to the airport, the snow was coming down heavily and the wind was getting up. He checked in, and went through security to the waiting area, staring out the window as the weather got progressively wilder. 

About half an hour before his flight was due to leave, the announcement came over the tannoy - his flight was cancelled due to the weather, and no further flights would be going that day due to the forecast. Chris bit his lip, fighting against the tears of disappointment that threatened to well up, and went to the help desk to try and get himself booked on another flight. Several other people had the same idea, but luckily Chris was first there and he managed to get a seat on a flight leaving on the twenty seventh. 

Sighing heavily, he collected his luggage, and called his parents in the cab on the way back to his apartment to break the bad news. His mom cried when she heard he wasn't going to be home, which nearly set him off. 

"Never mind, darling," his mom said at length. "We'll have a nice Christmas dinner when you come home too. It'll be like having two Christmases."

"Okay, mom. Let's do that." Chris looked out the window as the cab pulled up outside his building. "Anyway, I'm home now so I'd better go. I love you."

"Love you too, Chris."

He ended the call, paid the driver, then grabbed his luggage and went into the building. As he was unlocking his door, Sebastian came out of his apartment, trash bag in hand. 

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Chris joked weakly, and Sebastian looked at him in confusion. 

"Chris? I thought you were leaving today?"

"I was planning on it, but the weather had other ideas. So now I can't get home until the twenty seventh."

Sebastian's hand flew to his mouth. "Oh my god, Chris, I'm so sorry! What are you gonna do for Christmas now?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. Sit in my sweatpants in front of the tv and feel sorry for myself, I guess."

"Why don't you come over to mine? There'll be plenty of food, and I'm feeding all the strays as usual, so you'd be more than welcome."

It sounded like Sebastian was wheedling, but Chris was too grateful for the offer to call him on it. "If you're sure I wouldn't be imposing..." he said hesitantly, and Sebastian clapped him on the shoulder. 

"No way. The more the merrier, right?"

"Right. Hey, thanks, man."

"No problem. Just come over about one so we can rope you into helping get set up." Sebastian's eyes were soft, and if Chris had been braver he would have kissed him on the spot. Instead, he just smiled and went into his apartment. 

*** 

Chris awoke on Christmas morning, yawning and stretching before remembering what day it was and that he was still in New York. Sighing, he got up to shower, thankful that despite the weather there was still plenty of hot water available. 

Once he had showered he dressed, unsure of what the dress code was for Sebastian's Christmas dinner but thinking that jeans and a blue button down shirt should be fine. 

It was still hours until he had to be next door, so he called his parents to wish them a merry Christmas. 

"I'm just so sorry you're going to be spending the day alone," his mom sighed, and Chris cleared his throat. 

"Uh. Actually, I'm not - I'm going to my neighbour's for Christmas dinner. Apparently he's feeding all the strays this year."

"Oh, honey, that's so great! I didn't realize you two were such close friends."

"We're not, not really," Chris said, a hint of regret colouring his tone. "He's just a really nice guy. I guess he felt sorry for me or something."

"Uh huh," his mom laughed. "If you say so, sweetheart. Well if better go help your dad peel potatoes, but you call later, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, mom." They said their goodbyes and he ended the call, sighing and switching on the tv to see if there were any good Christmas movies on. He found Die Hard hidden on one of the channels he rarely watched, and settled in to what he figured was the best Christmas movie ever made. 

By the time it was finished it was pretty much time for him to head out, so he grabbed a couple of bottles of red wine and his keys, and went out into the hallway, knocking on Sebastian's door. 

When Sebastian opened the door, Chris was hit by the aroma of cooking food, as well as the sound of really cheesy Christmas music. Something of what he was thinking must have shown on his face, because Sebastian laughed, gesturing for him to come inside. 

"I know, I know, but it's not Christmas without a bit of Mariah Carey."

"Dude, even I'm not gay enough for Mariah Carey."

"You're not? I am." And with that, Sebastian winked, and took the wine Chris had handed him through to the kitchen. 

Chris blinked hard, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the voice in the back in his head which was currently screaming with glee that he might actually stand a chance with his neighbour. Sebastian came back a moment later and led him into the living room, where a man and a woman were sitting on the sofa, flicking idly through muted tv channels. 

"So Anthony, Elizabeth, this is my neighbour Chris," Sebastian said. "Chris, these are my loser friends Anthony and Elizabeth who also had nowhere else in New York to go for Christmas."

Anthony waved at him, but Elizabeth looked him up and down, a glint in her eye. "Oh so _you're_ Chris," she grinned, and Sebastian glared at her. 

"Just ignore her, she's an awful person. I don't even know why I hang out with her."

"Shut up, Sebastian, you know you love me," Elizabeth laughed, and Sebastian shook his head, his expression fond. 

"So can I help with anything?" Chris asked, and Sebastian nodded. 

"You can help me set the table, if you like. The food is all cooking and we should be eating in about half an hour if that's cool?"

Chris nodded, and followed Sebastian through to the kitchen. Together, they set the table, talking only when required, but for all that the silences between were comfortable. 

Once the table was set, Chris left Sebastian in the kitchen to deal with the mashing of the potatoes, and went back into the living room, sitting on one of the large chairs. 

"So, uh, you guys known Sebastian long?" he asked over the cheerful strains of _Feliz Navidad_. 

Elizabeth nodded. "About three years? I was best friends with his ex, who turned out to be an asshole, by the way, so I jumped ship and stayed friends with Sebastian when they broke up."

Chris nodded. "What about you, Anthony?"

"Oh, me and Sebastian go way back," he grinned. "We were roommates at college, and I haven't been able to get rid of him since."

"So are you both from around here?"

Anthony shook his head. "Nah. I'm from New Orleans, and Elizabeth here is a California girl. But I came up here for college and fell in love with it, so I stayed. Plus most of my friends were staying in New York so I kind of automatically had a social circle, you know?"

"I know what you mean," Chris laughed. "I was so tempted to stay in Boston when I graduated, but I got offered an amazing job in LA."

"How long were you out there for?"

"Twelve years, and I hated pretty much every minute of it. I don't know, man. LA just isn't for me."

"Which is why I got out as soon as I could," Elizabeth said lazily. "I prefer New York. You get proper winters here."

"Yeah, that's kind of the only thing I don't like about it," Chris laughed. 

Elizabeth made a sympathetic face. "I'm surprised you left it so late to travel home."

"Yeah, I couldn't get any more time off," Chris shrugged. "Plus they were doing some system upgrades that I had to be there for, so Christmas Eve was the earliest I could get away. Which sucks, but it could be worse. I could be completely alone."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "That is very true."

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and when Sebastian answered four people spilled into the small apartment. 

"Hey, everybody, this is Chris," Sebastian called over the noise of everyone talking. "Chris is my neighbour whose travel plans went wrong so he's joining us today. Chris, this is Robert, Jeremy, Scarlett and Chadwick."

They all greeted Chris in a friendly manner, and Sebastian clapped his hands. "Okay, so dinner will be about ten minutes. Who wants booze?"

"Booze!" everyone chorused, laughing, and Sebastian grinned. 

"Okay, who wants what? Chris, will you give me a hand?"

Chris nodded, ignoring Elizabeth's quiet, "Yeah, go give him a _hand_ , Chris," and followed Sebastian through to the kitchen. By the time they had distributed everyone's drinks it was time to eat, so they all sat around the table. 

Chris ended up sitting next to Sebastian completely by accident, and despite his lingering sadness about not being at home Chris found himself having a lot of fun. Sebastian's friends were good people, always trying to draw Chris into the conversation and never making him feel left out, and when he snuck a glance at Sebastian while laughing at one of Robert's jokes, Sebastian was watching him with a small smile playing about his lips. 

When they had finally finished dinner they headed through to the living room. Robert suggested they play charades, but Jeremy refused, pointing out that none of them were eighty. Instead, they all sat around talking well into the evening, until one by one they trailed out into the snow, hugging everyone, including Chris, goodbye. 

"Thanks for coming today, man," Sebastian said to Chris when the last of his guests had left. "That was really fun."

"Are you kidding? Thank you for inviting me!" Chris laughed. "They're a really great bunch."

"Right? So hey, since you're hanging around, wanna help me clear up?" 

Chris grinned. "Of course."

Chris loaded the dishwasher as Sebastian wrapped the food, and soon the kitchen was tidy again. 

"Beer?" Sebastian asked, and Chris laughed. 

"Definitely."

They took their beers and sat together on the sofa. Sebastian sat close enough that their knees were touching, even though there was plenty of space, and Chris's heart fluttered. 

"So, uh, I might have had a bit of an ulterior motive for inviting you over today," Sebastian said, looking nervous. 

"You mean it wasn't just out of the goodness of your heart?" Chris joked, but Sebastian wasn't laughing. Instead, he set his beer down on the coffee table and turned to Chris, cupping Chris's face in his hand. 

"Tell me to stop and I will," he breathed, staring at Chris's lips. 

Chris hesitated for a split second, before leaning in and capturing Sebastian's lips with his own. Sebastian made a small noise and tilted his head to kiss Chris properly, and oh. After a few moments, Sebastian pulled back, resting their foreheads together. 

"I wasn't sure if...fuck, Chris, I've wanted to do that since I met you."

"Same," Chris laughed, and then they were kissing again. The kiss deepened quickly, and Chris moaned at the feel of Sebastian's tongue against his own. They kissed until Chris's lips were numb, until he had almost forgotten where Sebastian ended and he began. 

Eventually, Chris pulled back, gasping. "Fuck, happy Christmas to me," he grinned, and Sebastian grinned back. 

"So, uh, want to take this somewhere a little more comfortable?" Sebastian asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and Chris burst out laughing. 

"You just want to get in my pants."

"It's true. Is it working?"

Chris pulled Sebastian's hand over to cover his half hard cock. "What do you think?"

"Oh fuck," Sebastian gasped, squeezing slightly and making Chris's hips thrust forward at the sensation. "Okay, bedroom _now_."

He led Chris by the hand through to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Then suddenly they were frantically pulling at each other's clothes in their rush to get them off, and when they were finally naked Chris pulled Sebastian in, running his hands up and down his back to his ass, which he squeezed and then pulled closer, moving his own hips so their hard cocks were rubbing together. 

"Oh god, Chris, I want..."

"What, anything you want."

"I really want to fuck you," Sebastian said with a small laugh, and Chris pulled him in for another kiss. 

"Fuck yes," he hissed at length, and Sebastian manoeuvred them over to the bed, pushing Chris down onto it. He landed with a bounce, and then Sebastian was climbing on top of him, covering his body with his own. They kissed deeply for a while, before Sebastian pulled back to rummage in the drawer in the bedside cabinet, emerging triumphant with a condom and a bottle of lube. 

He kissed Chris quickly, then began to kiss and bite a trail down his jaw and neck, over his chest all the way down before licking a stripe up his cock. When he sucked the head of Chris's cock into his mouth, Chris let out a stream of curses that ended in a moan as Sebastian jacked the base of his cock while taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. 

Chris fought to keep his hips still and not thrust down Sebastian's throat, but it was pretty difficult, especially when Sebastian started using his other hand to play with Chris's balls. He pulled back briefly and Chris whined at the loss. Sebastian laughed, slicking up his fingers before reaching down and starting to play with Chris's asshole. 

As he pushed in the first finger he sucked Chris back into his mouth, and the dual sensation was so intense that Chris had to breath deeply to stop himself from coming right there and then. Sebastian took his time preparing him, making sure he was stretched properly before adding more fingers. When he had three fingers inside of Chris he crooked them up and Chris's hips came up off the bed as Sebastian hit that spot inside of him. 

"Fuck, Sebastian, you've got to stop, fucking stop or I'm gonna come," he managed, and Sebastian pulled of his cock laughing and rubbing at his prostate again just to tease, the fucker. 

"You ready for me?" Sebastian asked, a little breathlessly. 

"Oh my god, yes, I'm ready, so ready, please just fuck me _now_ , Sebastian, _please_."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Sebastian grinned, already rolling on the condom and spreading the lube over his cock. He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and pushed it under Chris's hips, then moved up the bed to kiss Chris as he positioned himself. Then he was pushing in and Chris bit his lip at the almost unbearable pressure. 

By the time Sebastian was fully inside the pressure had eased a bit, and Chris let out a shaky breath. 

"You okay there?" Sebastian asked, the strain of staying still while Chris adjusted evident in his voice. 

"Fuck, yeah, it's just been a while. You can...you can move now."

Sebastian nodded and began to thrust slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in again. It was amazing, but it wasn't enough, and Chris moved his hips in an attempt to get Sebastian to move faster. 

"Patience, Chris," Sebastian grinned, and Chris narrowed his eyes. 

"Don't want to be patient. Want you to fuck me hard and fast," he growled, and Sebastian's eyes went dark. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." And suddenly he picked up the pace, slamming in to Chris with every thrust. He moved slightly, changing the angle, and Chris cried out as Sebastian's cock hit that spot inside of him. Sebastian set a pace that had Chris moaning as he relentlessly rubbed against Chris's prostate on every movement, and Chris brought a hand down to stroke his cock in time with Sebastian's thrusts. 

"Fuck, yes, Chris, do it. Touch yourself and make yourself come for me, oh fuck."

Chris could feel the need to come building and gasped out, "Fuck, Sebastian, going to come, I'm coming, _fuck_ ," before crying out as he came hard all over his stomach and chest. Sebastian thrust into him a few more times before stilling, groaning out Chris's name as his orgasm overtook him. 

They lay there together still joined for a few moments as they caught their breath, then Sebastian grinned down at him, leaning down to kiss him as he carefully pulled out. He got up to throw away the condom, before coming back to bed and laying down beside Chris, drawing him in for more kisses. 

"Hmm, you're all messy," Sebastian murmured against his lips, drawing his fingers through the cooling come on Chris's stomach. "Want to take a shower?"

"Mmm, maybe later," Chris smiled, as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and drew him in close. "Right now I really want to nap," he added, punctuating his sentence with a yawn. 

"Okay. Nap then shower," Sebastian laughed. Chris could feel his eyes closing, but Sebastian nudged him awake. "So your flight doesn't leave until the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Mhm," Chris agreed sleepily. 

"So, uh. You wanna stay here until you have to leave? We can eat in bed, and watch movies, or whatever."

Chris looked up at Sebastian, who was watching him closely, his expression nervous. Chris smiled at him. "That sounds great."

"Cool," Sebastian said, obviously relieved. "And, you know, when you get back maybe we could do something? Go out for dinner or whatever."

Chris felt a warmth deep in his chest. "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Sebastian?" he asked teasingly. 

"Maybe. Only if you want to!"

Sebastian looked worried, and Chris leaned up to kiss the expression from his face. "I accept your offer of boyfriendness. Now shh and go to sleep."

"Okay," Sebastian smiled, kissing the top of Chris's head. "Sleep."

Chris drifted off in his new boyfriend's arms, suddenly strangely glad that he hadn't gone home for Christmas. Things had all turned out for the best after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha SO I might already be planning a sequel to this? Oh dear. I don't know though. If you'd like to read that let me know.


End file.
